Chronicles of Frizzles: Snowed In
by LucidDaydreamz
Summary: The first installment of "The Chronicles of Frizzles". Stories that highlight the relationships between Jane-Maura & Jane-Frost. Jane & Maura anticipate a huge snowstorm and prepare to get snowed in. Everything starts out as planned until Jane brings Frost in the mix and some sparks start to fly. How much will Maura tolerate before she puts her foot down. Keeping it clean a "T".


**A/N - This story will alternate between Maura & Jane's POV. The first story is Maura's P.O.V**

**Disclaimer – I don't own these characters, just stretching my writer's mind a little bit and having some fun with my favorite characters.**

**Chronicles of Frizzles: Snowed In**

**W**inter had come early this year, and as it had descended on the city of Boston, the inhabitants scrambled to prepare for what had been predicted as the most formidable winter storm on Massachusetts record. Maura had made sure that she checked in with her parents and what few "loved ones" she had. It always amazed her at how little her list of loved ones was. She'd even added the wine merchant on her list some time ago, just so the list would be evened out. Usually when loneliness began to prick at her, she would just put the thought out of her mind and concentrate on the ones that she knew would always be there for her, regardless.

_Mom…_

_ Dad…_

_ And Jane…_

Oh, how she loved her sweet Detective Rizzoli. Sure, sometimes she lashed out her when she was frustrated, but Maura knew that Jane loved her deeply and everything about the way Jane treated her, oozed authentic feelings. Maura had never experienced a friendship as deep as she had experienced with Jane. So when it came to comparison, she really didn't have anything to compare to when it came to her feelings about the Detective. Nothing could really prepare her for the onslaught of emotions and feelings that coursed through her body whenever Jane was near.

Maura shook her head thinking about how confused she was when it came to identifying the source of those emotions that caused her legs to shake slightly whenever Jane touched her, and the source of those emotions that caused her heart to seemingly skip a beat and flutter inside of her chest at the very sound of her name on Jane's lips.

"What does this all mean?" She said quietly to herself. "What is going on with you, Maura?" She said before picking up the phone to make her last call. After which, she put her contact book into her desk drawer and slid it closed. She looked at her watch.

Jane would be coming by any moment now. She had told her that she could stay over since the heating system in Jane's apartment was all shot to hell. She looked forward to another sleepover with her best friend.

Jane could always make her smile. Her tomboyish ways appealed to her, because in her eyes, she'd not only gained a sister, but also a brother as well. A buy one, get two free deal! Jane was a best friend, sister, and a brother all wrapped up into one package. Maura smiled thinking of the way that Jane would toss back several beers and not stumble at all, and still be able to give Maura some kind sisterly advice at the same time. Jane could really hold her alcohol.

A slight rapping on the door pulled Maura slowly out of her thoughts.

_Oh that should be Jane now._

Maura glided over to the door and waited for another knock. When it came, she opened the door slightly.

"Hey!" she smiled at the dark eyed Detective smiling back at her.

"Hey Maur, sorry I'm late," she said glancing down at her watch. "I kinda picked up a stray." She said laughing. Her eyes always lit up when she smiled. Maura absolutely adored her best friend's eyes. The way they seemed to sparkle in the light of the day and twinkle in the light of the night…

_Wait a minute… A stray?_

"Stray?" a smile crossed Maura's beautiful face. "You picked up a stray puppy, Jane?"

Jane chuckled and shook her head. "No, a stray human." She sighed, "Particularly a man."

_ A what?_

"Um…excuse me?" Maura didn't try to hide her confusion. "A man?"

Jane laughed out loud and reached for someone to her right, just out of Maura's view. When this person came into view Maura's heart relaxed a bit.

"Oh hi, Detective Frost!" Maura smiled and motioned for them to come in.

"I won't crash your night, promise." He held his hands up, palms facing Maura, "I lost my keys so I'm using Rizzoli's car."

"Oh, did my facial expressions betray me again?" Maura teased.

"Not yet, but I'd have to be a fool to interrupt you girls' lady's night." Frost smiled as he tossed up air quotes around the words lady's night.

Jane swatted him on the arm, "You better believe it. A man really puts a damper on our parties!"

Maura felt an incredible urge to roll her eyes, but she fought it. The very fact that she had to share Jane with Frost was really getting to her. But she dared not let either one of them see that. She smiled thoughtfully and moved over to the kitchen. She removed three wine glasses from the cupboard and opened a bottle of her favorite Red for them.

Jane and Frost had made their way to the couch and now sat casually discussing a case from earlier today.

"Hey, are you still dating that FBI agent from D.C.?"

Frost choked back a chuckle. "Nah, she broke it off with me," he said with a sigh, "just kicked my poor ass to the curb."

Jane frowned and touched him on the arm. "Aww man, Frost, I'm sorry to hear that." She smiled at him as she looked into his eyes. "Why'd she do that?"

Maura brought the glasses to them and handed each one their glass and went back to the kitchen to retrieve hers. She returned a few seconds later to join the conversation.

"Yes, why? You're a very intelligent and attractive young man who has very desirable genes and personality traits for producing healthy offspring. Your sperm would be highly sought after if you were a donor. What was her problem?" She asked taking a sip from her glass.

Frost chuckled a bit and then looking into his glass, he sighed heavily. "I don't know." He lied.

Jane began rubbing circled on his arm, something that received an immediate response in the form of little goose bumps all over his arm. Jane noticed his reaction and quickly retracted her hand.

Maura noticed it too, and it roused some very uncomfortable feelings inside of her. _What is wrong with me? Am I actually feeling jealous because she giving him more attention than me? Get a grip on yourself, Doctor._

She turned up the glass and swallowed the last bit of wine, rising to go get another round. "Anyone want a refill?" She asked.

"No," Jane said looking in her direction, and when their eyes met, she saw a very confused look in Maura's eyes, a look that she hadn't seen before. "Thanks, though, I'm good for now."

Maura nodded and smiled. "Maybe later then," she chirped and poured another glass and sat down again.

"Now, I know that's not the truth," Jane said. "Come on, Frost, we are all friends here, you can tell us anything."

Frost looked up into Jane's eyes and smiled. Then he looked over at Maura and smiled at her. Maura returned the gesture.

"I wanted a more serious relationship, which could lead to kids, and she bolted."

Both Maura and Jane were shocked. Usually it's the other way around. Jane couldn't believe her ears! Frankly neither could Maura. Frost was a great guy and any woman would be lucky to land a catch like him.

"Oh wow, Detective," Maura started, "I am very shocked to hear that!"

"Man, me too!" Jane chimed in. "I mean is she an idiot? I mean, look at you." Jane said pulling at Frost's arm, "You are a hottie!"

Frost laughed out loud nervously and tugged at his tie. "Well, I don't know about being a hottie, but I try."

Jane smiled at him, "You don't try… You do." Suddenly as Frost and Jane's eyes met again, an uncomfortable silence immediately fell among the group. The tension was so thick that Maura swore that she could cut it with a scalpel.

Maura watched the two of them in these few seconds of time. Those few seconds seemed to drag on forever. She watched Frost's eyes dart down to Jane's lips and she watched Jane's eyes do the same. Frost licked his lips quickly, preparing to kiss Jane. Oh, they both had kissing on their minds for sure. But Maura would be damned if she was going to allow Frost kiss Jane right here in front of her!

_What the hell!_

Maura thought quickly, thinking about every possible diversion that she could cause in order to break this spell that Frost had over Jane. She settled for the old fashioned clearing of the throat method. But she didn't do it pleasantly; she did it as if she had a colossal piece of mucus lodged in her throat.

She cleared her throat loudly, breaking the trance that the two Detectives in front of her were in. Frost blinked quickly and looked away from Jane, no doubt embarrassed. Jane's reaction however, was a little different. She seemed to shoot right out of her trance, holding her hand to her mouth, almost certainly shocked that she was thinking about kissing Frost. And not only that, but she was thinking of kissing Frost right in front of Maura!

"Oh, excuse me," Maura said sweetly, "How embarrassing." She softly cleared her throat again.

Jane now had her face in her hands, quietly shaking her head. After a few moments, she looked up at Frost who seemed frozen in his seat. "Hey, umm, maybe…"

He put up his hand and nodded. "I better go." He said rising from his seat. "Thanks for letting me use your car. When I find my keys, I'll return it."

"Thanks," she smiled and looked into her glass.

Frost turned to Maura. "Doctor, thanks for the drinks and hospitality." He nodded her way and made his way to the door.

Maura couldn't help be to feel relieved, "You're very welcome, Detective. Be safe tonight. The storm should be coming in within the next few hours."

He nodded, "Yes, I heard that. Well, I'll be going." He said before looking in Jane's direction again, but Jane never made eye contact with him. She simply shook her head and waved.

"Goodnight." She said calmly.

Maura saw out and locked the door behind him. Finally she was alone with Jane and now she had to get to the bottom of her odd behavior tonight. Was she really about to kiss her partner? And was she really going to do it sitting here in her best friend's house.

Those questions swirled around in Maura's brain. Her mind was already overwhelmed with the week's cases, the possibility of getting snowed in, and the fact that she believed she was falling for her best friend. Her mind couldn't begin to take on the thought that Jane and Detective Frost might have a budding romance. The thought tugged at her heart.

Maura came to Jane's side and sat down quietly; the silence that was in the room as almost as silent as the room a few minutes earlier, when the two lovebirds wanted to kiss. Maura didn't say anything as she observed Jane's behavior. Finally after a few moments, Maura opened her mouth to speak.

"No, don't even say anything." Jane said suddenly.

"Wha-What?"

"I know what you're going to say." Jane sighed and leaned back against the couch. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and bit down on her lips.

"Well, what was that?"

Jane sighed heavily and opened her eyes, looking deep into Maura's eyes. Maura felt a chill run the length of her spine, just as it always did when Jane would look at her with those warm chocolate eyes of hers.

"God, I don't know, Maur." Jane ran her hands through her hand and looked down into her lap.

"Looked to me like you and your partner were about to kiss."

Jane sighed again, "So that wasn't my imagination?"

Maura slowly shook her head. Her heart quietly sunk on the inside.

"That was a, umm, shock to me." She said finally.

Jane leaned against Maura's shoulder, "It was to me too."

A long silence fell upon them as they sat there thinking over the events with Frost in their minds.

"Jane, do you have feelings for him?" Maura asked.

Jane avoided the question with silence and continued to lie on Maura's shoulder. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and pulled her into a tight embrace.

_Regardless of what she says, I am going to support her wholeheartedly. That has always been my promise. And I'll do it even now… Yes, even now…_

After a few moments, Jane sat up and looked at Maura, her eyes misting with tears. Her thoughts weighed heavily upon her mind.

Maura saw the answer in Jane's eyes. Slowly she nodded with understanding.

"You do, don't you?" Maura sighed, half choked out.

Slowly but surely, Jane nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do." She confessed. "And I don't know what to do, Maur."

Maura pulled her into an even tighter embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"How about I make us some hot chocolate and we will talk about what we're going to do about this little pickle you've gotten yourself into?" She smiled at her friend and waited. "How does that sound?"

Jane's face lit up and a smile crossed her face. "That sounds like a plan."

Maura slowly pulled away from Jane and rose from the couch. She had made her way nearly to the kitchen when Jane's next words paralyzed her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Maur. Thank you for being here for me."

Maura turned to Jane and stared at her for a moment. She thought that possibly now was the right time to tell her that she had developed feelings for her, but when she caught the look of admiration on Jane's face, she thought better of telling her.

Maura wrinkled out a nervous and counterfeit smile. She was sure that Jane noticed her reaction to her words, but she would handle that at a later time. But for now, she had some hot chocolate to make.

**A/N – Hi everyone! Thanks for reading. I would like to know what you think! I would love your input as to where you would like to see this go. I will incorporate as many suggestions throughout the entirety of this story as I possibly can…A snowstorm is coming and will descend Boston into darkness. Oh, how will the girls react to this? Lots of action is planned. I hope you all hold on for the ride. **


End file.
